El futuro que merecemos
by Fuyuka713
Summary: Arrietty no puede dejar de pensar en Shō, y aunque parecía imposible, tendrá la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, contando además con la ayuda inesperada de una enigmática nueva amiga.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Esta historia pretende dar un final feliz para Arrietty y Shō, comienza justo donde terminó la película, aunque contiene un crossover necesario para que nuestro sueño de verlos juntos se haga realidad. Es un mini fic de dos capítulos.  
_

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

Tenía que ser sincera ante sí misma: despedirse de Shō había sido lo más doloroso. Eso la hacía sentir tan egoísta, el hecho de abandonar un lugar tan bueno para vivir ya era demasiado, y ahora, contemplando el cauce del río entendía que su preocupación por la salud de Shō no iba a desaparecer, que sentía un hueco en el pecho casi que le producía dolor al respirar.

Habían terminado de desempacar, Spiller los había ayudado tanto y ahora su madre le daba las gracias con una rica cena, pero Arrietty no tenía hambre, tenía tristeza y frustración, así que decidió salir a explorar el territorio nuevo al que habían llegado: era muy grande y vasto y no parecía haber humanos cerca, así que avanzó más y más esperando que su padre entendiera que necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos, no quería volver a poner en peligro a su familia, así que sería especialmente cuidadosa.

Anduvo un par de horas, y de pronto se encontró con una casa enorme, era bonita, sencilla, un largo camino frente a la puerta, la contempló: la puerta era semicircular arriba, con una pequeña ventana. En ambos lados de la puerta se encontraban dos ventanas no muy grandes y en el techo sobresalía la chimenea. Debía dar la vuelta inmediatamente: a partir de ahora evitaría estrictamente cualquier acercamiento con los humanos, pero sentía tanta curiosidad que la indecisión la hizo permanecer observando la casa un rato más.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Arrietty tembló de miedo y preocupación pero en lugar de un humano salió una criatura que nunca había visto: parecía un fantasma, era negro pero se podía ver a través de él y su rostro (si podía ser llamado así), parecía una máscara: era blanco e inexpresivo. Se acercó a ella, que permaneció congelada en su sitio, pero el ser Sin Cara se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, encogió su tamaño hasta igualar el de Arrietty y le pidió con señas seguirlo.

Dudó, tenía demasiada curiosidad, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres ni a Spiller, se había convertido en una especie de hermano, la cuidaba y se había ganado su aprecio… Sin embargo, el ser Sin cara la miraba expectante y decidió que si no era un humano no estaba poniendo realmente en peligro a nadie. Suspiró largamente y corrió tras él.

Entraron a la casa: era muy grande y acogedora, había plantas, una gran mesa, la chimenea y varios muebles, parecía increíble que ese ser viviera ahí solo.

-¿Vives aquí solo? – le preguntó pero este solo emitió una especie de suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ya has vuelto? – preguntó otra voz de espaldas a Arrietty. Era una voz de mujer, de una mujer mayor.

Su expresión se convirtió nuevamente en terror. Quiso correr, esconderse, pero era muy tarde, de nuevo había sido vista. ¿Se podía tener tan mala suerte? Con lágrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza hacia sí misma volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz y se encontró con una anciana de cabello muy blanco y recogido en un chongo muy sencillo, un gran lunar en medio de sus también enormes ojos, pintados de azul, llevaba un vestido azul igualmente y le sonreía con amabilidad.

-No llores pequeña – le pidió – ven, tomemos un té y verás que todo estará mejor.

-No puedo – sollozó Arrietty – me ha visto un humano, debo irme, esto no está bien.

Para su sorpresa, la anciana comenzó a reír con fuertes carcajadas. Arrietty estaba perpleja ¿acaso su sufrimiento era tan divertido? Tal vez la mujer estaba loca, o simplemente no podía entender la gravedad de su falta, el problema en el que se encontraba.

-Si ese es el problema no has roto ninguna regla – le dijo una vez que dejó de reír – vamos a tomar el té y te explicaré todo.

Intrigada por tales palabras, aceptó su oferta. La mujer la ayudó a subir a la mesa y de la nada hizo aparecer una silla y una mesa más pequeña, del tamaño perfecto.

-Como habrás notado ya, no soy un humano, soy una bruja – le dijo tranquilamente la mujer luego de servir té para ambas – mi nombre es Zeniba.

\- Oh – fue todo lo que Arrietty pudo decir. Estaba demasiado sorprendida e impactada por la información que acaba de recibir. Tomó un poco de té de manera autómata y descubrió que la hizo sentir más tranquila.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Zeniba.

-Sí, gracias – fue su sincera respuesta – mi nombre es Arrietty.

-Es un bonito nombre – le dijo y de nuevo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al recordar las mismas palabras de labios de Shō.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó con suavidad.

-Nada – negó con la cabeza – es solo que alguien más ya me había llamado así.

-¿Una persona especial para ti?

-Sí, creo que sí – musitó.

-Cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No creo que sea posible, pero lo haré.

Una vez que empezó a hablar no pudo dejar de hacerlo, aunque lo cierto era que le dolía, apenas esa mañana se había despedido de él para siempre. _Para siempre_ , eso era más de lo que podía soportar. A medida que relataba su historia las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente y cuando llegó al momento del adiós solo pudo emitir un débil susurro.

-Ya veo – dijo simplemente Zeniba.

-Lo siento, es solo que me cuesta mucho aceptar que nunca volveremos a vernos, fue un buen amigo.

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso? – la cuestionó con una mirada penetrante.

Arrietty sintió su cara enrojecer sin entender muy bien el motivo. ¡Desde luego que era su amigo! Pero la mirada seria e inquisitiva de Zeniba la hizo sentir incomodidad. ¿Qué más podría ser si no?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y quieres volver con él?

-Eso es imposible.

-Y si fuera posible, ¿querrías?

No supo qué contestar, ciertamente deseaba verlo otra vez, deseaba saber que todo estaba bien, que viviría, que tendría una buena y larga vida, que sería normal y podría reír y correr y jugar como los otros niños, que no se sentía solo, pero no estaba segura de qué podría hacer ella para ayudarlo. Era tan pequeña, y sus padres también la necesitaban, sin embargo eran dudas sin sentido, ella nunca podría verlo otra vez.

-Sí – musitó quedamente, luego añadió con voz más fuerte – si fuera posible sí.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte – le dijo Zeniba enigmáticamente – pero debo estar segura antes. Ahora vete o tus padres se preocuparán. Vuelve mañana a la misma hora, te estaré esperando.

El ser Sin Cara apareció nuevamente y la acompañó por el camino de regreso a casa. Y una vez más desapareció tan mágicamente como había aparecido. Observó un momento la nada y luego entró. Su padre la estaba esperando con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que Arrietty pudo decir.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo… Quería caminar un poco y conocer el lugar – no era totalmente una mentira.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-No, y nadie me vio – decidió que era mejor que no lo supiera, Zeniba le prometió no decir nada – solo hay vegetación por todos lados, es… muy bonito.

-Está bien – aceptó su padre – no vuelvas a preocuparme así, la próxima vez que quieras salir avísame, ahora ve a dormir, hay mucho que hacer por la mañana.

-Sí. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Se acostó en la cama improvisada. En realidad llamar a ese lugar _casa_ era muy optimista, Spiller era un seminómada que prácticamente vivía al aire libre. En un claro más o menos libre de pasto muy alto, acomodaron las pocas pertenencias que pudieron llevarse. Debería sentirse feliz, ahora tenía su cuarto en un jardín, las flores la rodeaban y sin embargo… Ella solo podía pensar en Shō y en las enigmáticas palabras que Zeniba le dijo. ¿De verdad sería posible verlo otra vez? Aunque fuera a la distancia, con solo estar segura que se encontraba bien, que seguía vivo, con eso podría estar en paz, tal vez no sería feliz completamente, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Shō siempre estaría en sus pensamientos, pero si él estaba bien, ella también lo estaría.

Al día siguiente despertaron con el alba, realmente había mucho que hacer, el lugar era apenas habitable, no tenían luz, gas ni muebles, tomaban agua del río y había demasiada hierba y piedras bajo sus sacos de dormir. Trabajaron todo el día, con breves descansos, y en todo el día Arrietty no dijo más que monosílabos, sin embargo ni su padre ni su madre le llamaron la atención, tomaron por cansancio su distracción y como ayudó en todo lo que pudo, sin quejarse, respetaron su silencio.

Ella ni siquiera prestaba atención a las labores que tenía que realizar, ciertamente no le disgustaba y en otra ocasión incluso habría bromeado, pero solo podía pensar en Shō. Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la operación del corazón y eso la hacía sentir una indecible angustia, un terror a lo desconocido que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin embargo, también pensaba en Zeniba, en esa esperanza que había sembrado en su corazón… ¿Podría…? Sacudió con la cabeza, negando y siguió limpiando la hierba y quitando las piedras.

Después de un día de duro trabajo, la noche llegó como una bendición para Homily, que no paraba de quejarse de lo exhausta que se encontraba, todos lo estaban desde luego, pero Pod y Spiller eran más estoicos. Arrietty estaba cansada, pero más que eso se sentía aturdida: ya casi era la hora de volver a ver al Sin cara y a Zeniba, de descubrir cómo podía ayudarla, estaba tan ansiosa que no podía comer.

-Voy a pasear un poco – les dijo de pronto – no tardaré ni me alejaré mucho. Ayer lo hice y nada pasó.

-Está bien – aceptó su padre.

-Ten cuidado – añadió su madre.

-¡Sí!

Salió inmediatamente, primero a paso tranquilo, para no levantar sospechas, pero en cuanto los perdió de vista salió corriendo en la misma dirección de la noche anterior. El Sin Cara ya la estaba esperando. Hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza que ella respondió de igual manera y comenzaron a avanzar. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos y sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero ya estaban por llegar y definitivamente correr de ahí no era una opción, necesitaba saber.

Zeniba estaba sentada a la mesa, con una humeante taza de té y varios pastelillos, esperándola, sonriente.

-Buenas noches – saludó Arrietty.

-Buenas noches pequeña – contestó – ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – mintió.

-Sé que no – sonrió con amabilidad – pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, ahora ven a tomar un poco de té, si no cenas puedes enfermarte y eso no nos conviene.

El té de Zeniba era maravilloso, lograba calmar sus sentimientos y emociones tristes, tomó dos tazas y varios pastelillos, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso, en cuanto estuvo satisfecha, Zeniba hizo desaparecer todo.

– Lo que voy a proponerte es algo que nunca antes se ha hecho, pero estoy segura que mi magia será capaz si tú lo deseas de verdad – le dijo Zeniba sonriente, pero luego tomó un tono serio – solo hay un modo de volver con Shō, no habrá vuelta atrás si decides aceptar.

Arrietty estaba asustada pero escuchó con atención la propuesta de Zeniba, a medida que explicaba su plan empezó a quedarse sin habla, asombrada y confundida, era una decisión demasiado importante, no podía darle una respuesta de inmediato, pero no se lo estaba exigiendo, Zeniba era amable y cálida, sin embargo, eso no podía esperar demasiado.

-Ahora puedes irte, piensa bien lo que realmente desea tu corazón y vuelve mañana a la misma hora con tu respuesta.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chan... ¿Esperaban que fuera Zeniba quien pudiera ayudarla? ¿Cuál será la propuesta que le hizo? Este capítulo es en parte introductorio y trata de aproximarse al climax, así que paciencia, todas sus dudas se resolverán en el próximo. ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría recibir sus quejas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o cualquier cosa que deseen decirme. ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo, espero resolver muchas de sus dudas. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

* * *

-Ahora puedes irte, piensa bien lo que realmente desea tu corazón y vuelve mañana a la misma hora con tu respuesta.

Arrietty solo pudo asentir con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Se levantó acompañada del ser Sin Cara, que la dejó en la puerta como la noche anterior. Después de una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida camino de manera autómata a su casa. Esta vez nadie la estaba esperando, todos estaban muy cansados y aunque no del todo, había recuperado la confianza de sus padres, así que en silencio para no despertarlos se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera dormir, no considerando lo que tenía que pensar, esa propuesta era toda la esperanza que tenía y sin embargo…

\- ¿Realmente quiero ser humana? - se preguntó en voz alta.

Esa había sido la propuesta de Zeniba, con su magia podía ayudarla, pero debía ser un deseo real de su corazón, sólo así podía funcionar, por eso debía estar completamente segura de lo que debía hacer… ¿Cómo tomar una decisión así? Ser humana significaba abandonar a sus padres, su vida, todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento, sin embargo, también le daba la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, de estar con Shō, pero, ¡solo eran niños! ¿Cómo podría considerar una vida a su lado? Con sorpresa se dio cuenta que sí podía, que deseaba que la larga vida que Shō se merecía, pudiera pasarla con ella… Estuvo despierta hasta muy tarde, y cuando finalmente consiguió conciliar el sueño, tuvo pesadillas, muchas pesadillas: respecto a la operación, respecto a su decisión, y cuando el sol comenzó a salir ya estaba despierta contemplando el infinito.

\- Has madrugado - comentó su padre al llegar con ella.

\- Sí… Yo… - dudó - nada papá, enseguida iré.

¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba desesperadamente el consejo de su padre, una palabra de aliento de su madre, pero no se atrevía a contarles la verdad, había causado ya tantos problemas, si supieran lo que su corazón albergaba en ese momento solo podían sentir más decepción… Con súbita sorpresa recordó que Shō probablemente estaba preparándose para la cirugía, confiando en que todo saldría bien, mientras ella era un manojo de nervios y solo podía sentir dudas y confusión.

Ese día fue sumamente raro, parecía ir más rápido y al mismo tiempo era tan lento, ante la incertidumbre de la salud de Shō, su propia inseguridad sobre qué decisión debería tomar, sus miedos y la angustia de ver a Zeniba… Una vez más pasó el día callada y distraída, sin atreverse a ver a sus padres a la cara, mil pensamientos la atormentaban, pero no había considerado realmente la oferta y la hora de la verdad se iba acercando cada vez más…

¿Qué debía hacer? En menos de una hora Zeniba la estaría esperando, pero aún no tenía una respuesta, estaba aterrorizada y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, no podía comer y aunque sus padres la observaban con preocupación durante la cena, no levantó su mirada del plato y ellos no dijeron nada, después de todo creían que ella aún se sentía culpable. Faltaban diez minutos y Arrietty sentía que su pecho estallaría a causa de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, su nerviosismo era palpable, sus dedos hormigueaban, así se llegó la hora acordada... Y pasó.

Eran solo cinco minutos más de la hora, pero Arrietty sentía que era una eternidad, no sabía qué hacer y pronto esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez y los diez en veinte. Su padre la mandó a dormir y ella no tuvo más remedio que irse a acostar, sintiendo como si su corazón pesara una tonelada, con culpa y remordimiento por su cobardía… ¿Cómo podía dormir? En cuanto se acostó empezó a llorar, primero sollozos breves, tratando de mantener la calma y no hacer ruido, pero pronto no pudo ocultar su pena y los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado, mientras pensaba en que Zeniba ya no la estaría esperando y nunca sabría el destino de Shō, más lágrimas cayeron en su almohada, hasta que sintió una mano cálida en su hombro: era su padre.

Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo, simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró largo y tendido, él no preguntó nada, la dejó llorar hasta que recuperó la calma, pero una vez que estuvo tranquila, se dio cuenta que el momento importante había llegado, debía decirle toda la verdad a sus padres.

\- Papá yo… Debo decirles algo a ti y a mamá… Yo… - comenzó pero era demasiado complicado.

\- Intenta explicármelo con calma - la animó su padre sin presionarla.

Y así lo hizo, le contó todo: sus deseos egoístas de ver a Shō otra vez, el encuentro con el Sin Cara y Zeniba, la propuesta, su inseguridad y su miedo… Ya no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos, había considerado dejarlos y se sentía llena de vergüenza, pero su padre tomó su cara con su mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Hazlo - fue lo primero que dijo, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Arrietty.

\- Pero papá… - intentó protestar pero su padre no la dejó.

\- Yo tuve la fortuna de encontrar a tu madre en este mundo tan grande y esperaba que Spiller fuera lo mismo para ti, pero me doy cuenta que no… Pero ya has encontrado a alguien que sí, no quiero que pases tu vida arrepentida si lo dejas.

\- Siempre serás nuestra hija - interrumpió su mamá que había estado escuchando en silencio desde el lugar donde dormía - y siempre te querremos, pero lo principal es que seas feliz.

\- Mamá… Papá… Yo…

\- Anda - dijo su padre - sécate las lágrimas y corre.

Arrietty asintió con fuerza y se levantó, abrazó a sus padres con fuerza y salió corriendo, sonriente porque sus padres la habían comprendido, preocupada porque hacían más de dos horas que Zeniba la esperaba y tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ya no podía parar, corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a la casa. Estaba todo muy obscuro, las luces apagadas y no había señales del Sin Cara, por supuesto, era demasiado tarde y de nuevo las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, lo había arruinado todo, ya no podría ver a Shō, ya no le quedaba nada… Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa cuando escuchó un suspiro muy familiar.

\- ¡Estás aquí! - exclamó al ver al Sin Cara.

Él solo asintió y le pidió con señas seguirlo. Parecía un deja vú de la primera vez que había ido, cuando solo tenía tristeza. Entraron a la casa, que seguía sin luces encendidas y cuando volteó a ver al Sin Cara para preguntarle el por qué, descubrió que estaba sola. ¿Qué debía hacer? Caminó a tientas en la oscuridad, cuando la voz de Zeniba le dijo:

\- Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Zeniba! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lo siento mucho!

Entonces el fuego de la chimenea se encendió y Arrietty pudo ver a Zeniba de pie junto a ella y solo pudo empezar a llorar otra vez. El gesto de Zeniba no mostraba ira, pero Arrietty se sentía demasiado avergonzada por todo, por llegar tarde, por dudar, estaba abrumada por las emociones de ese día, preocupada por Shō, y la bruja la dejó expresar todo.

\- Tranquila pequeña - le dijo luego de un rato - necesitarás energía para lo que viene.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Sígueme entonces.

Entraron en un cuarto pequeño, lleno de frascos de colores, los colores más alucinantes que alguna vez hubiera visto. Contempló asombrada todos los estantes, mientras Zeniba buscaba entre ellos y cuando regresó, vio que traía una botella pequeña, del tamaño justo de Arrietty, con un líquido verde claro.

\- Vas a beberte esto - le indicó Zeniba - cierra los ojos y piensa en tu deseo, piensa en lo que esperas y no los abras hasta que te lo indique.

Arrietty asintió sin dudar, ya no habría más dudas en su corazón ni en su mente. Tomó la poción que realmente era insípida, cerró los ojos y pensó en Shō, en que quería ser feliz, quería verlo, quería ser humana… De pronto, hubo un gran destello casi la hizo abrir los ojos pero se contuvo, hasta que Zeniba no le diera la indicación, no los abriría. En realidad, no sintió cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, simplemente cuando pudo abrir los ojos, el suelo estaba muy lejos de su mirada.

\- Está hecho - dijo Zeniba sonriéndole de nuevo enigmáticamente, como la primera vez que la vio.

Arrietty se contempló las manos, se tocó la cara… Era la misma, nada en ella se sentía diferente, pero lo era, por supuesto que sí. Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre Zeniba y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ahora podía hacerlo, ahora tenían el mismo tamaño. La bruja se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto, pero sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias - le dijo entre sollozos.

\- Y ahora pequeña, hay alguien a quien debes buscar - repuso Zeniba.

Arrietty la soltó, asintió y se limpió las lágrimas, sabía que sus padres estaban bien y ahora lo que más necesitaba saber era cómo se encontraba Shō. Dudó, no sabía cómo podría encontrarlo, pero ya no quería molestar a Zeniba, había hecho mucho por ella y de ahora en adelante tendría que arreglárselas sin su ayuda.

\- No me has causado ninguna molestia pequeña - le dijo Zeniba contestando a sus pensamientos no expresados - solo espero que vengas a visitarme con él en cuanto se recupere.

Una vez más Arrietty solo pudo asentir emocionada. Zeniba le indicó cómo debía llegar al hospital en el que Shō se encontraba, después de eso le dio otro gran abrazo y la animó a irse. Con decisión y sin voltear atrás salió de la casa y comenzó a seguir su camino… ¿Qué pensaría Shō cuando la viera? Optimista y sonriente siguió su camino.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció la manera en que Zeniba ayudó a Arrietty? Le di muchas vueltas al asunto antes de poder decidirme a la que consideré la mejor solución, espero que les guste. También quiero decir que aunque al principio dije que serían dos capítulos nada más, me gustaría explorar un poco más la parte del reencuentro, por lo que vendrá un tercero... Ojalá me hagan saber sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia, me harían muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

 ** _Fuyuka._**


End file.
